Wake Up, Fubuki!
by 4869nikazemaru
Summary: Bagaimana jika Atsuya berhasil menguasai tubuh Shirou kembali dan berniat menguasai dunia? Apa yang akan dilakukan seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan untuk menghentikan Atsuya dan mengembalikan Shirou? Read and review, please?
1. The Incident

A/N : Hai! Saya, 4869fans-nikazemaru, kembali ikut meramaikan fandom Inazuma Eleven! Ehehehe… Tetap dengan genre favoritku, _humor_ dan _parody_! Ok, aku nggak akan bicara banyak! _Enjoy_!

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven itu punya… siapa ya? Lupa… *ditonjok* Iya, iya, Level-5, kan?

Summary : Kedamaian dunia langsung tergoyahkan karena kembalinya Atsuya! Apa yang akan Inazuma Japan lakukan sebelum Atsuya berhasil menguasai dunia?

Warning (s) : OOC, alay stadium 4, lebay sangat, garing (mungkin), etc.

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

Fubuki Atsuya, nama adik kembarnya Fubuki Shirou. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang memiliki rambut berambut agak keabu-abuan dan pandangan mata kayak orang mengantuk, Atsuya memiliki rambut lebih mencuat berwarna agak _pink_ dengan tatapan yang tajam. Sifat mereka pun berbeda, jika Shirou suka _defense_, Atsuya suka _offense_. Jika Shirou bersikap ramah, baik hati, dan berwajah polos, maka Atsuya bersikap brutal, sangar, dan berwajah kriminal (?).

Walau memiliki karakter berbeda 360 derajat (lha? Berarti malah sama ya?), ah, maaf 180 derajat… Mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi. Walau diselingi dengan kegiatan adu mulut, saling cakar, saling gigit, saling mencekik, dan saling memutilasi (?).

Sayang Atsuya meninggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, membuat Shirou terpaksa sendirian. Sejak itulah, muncul pribadi Atsuya pada diri Shirou yang mengenakan syal milik Atsuya. Shirou dapat menjadi seorang pemain _defense_ sekaligus _striker_ berkatnya. Awalnya tak ada masalah hingga Shirou ikut Inazuma Karavan untuk melawan Sekolah Aliea. Shirou menjadi kebingungan dengan jati dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa yang dibutuhkan teman-temannya adalah Atsuya, bukan dirinya.

Berkat dukungan dari teman-temannya (terutama dari Gouenji yang dengan begitu 'murah hati' menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan 'penuh cinta'), Shirou mulai menemukan jati dirinya kembali. Dia adalah dia, Atsuya adalah Atsuya. Shirou pun berhasil bangkit dan tidak terganggu lagi dengan pribadi Atsuya dalam dirinya. Dia pun tidak berubah menjadi pribadi Atsuya lagi semenjak hal itu…

Dunia pun menjadi aman sentosa (?).

Namun… Apakah hal itu benar?

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

**= Wake Up, Fubuki! =**

**= Chapter 1 : The Incident =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =

* * *

**

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

**"Ohayou, minna!"** teriak Mamoru dengan penuh semangat perjuangan. Suara itu sangat keras hingga Hiroto sempat berpikir Mamoru nggak bakal butuh TOA kalau mau demo di depan kantor DPR (?). _'Jangan-jangan dia juga nggak butuh intercom buat memberi pengumuman?' _pikir Hiroto. Semua anggota Inazuma Japan yang lagi nongkrong sambil ngemil kacang (?) menoleh.

"Ah, ohayou, Endou-san!" sapa Tachimukai dengan senyum.

"Yup! Hari ini cerah ya?"

"Cerah apanya, bego? Mendung begini!" runtuk Fudou. "Kemarin juga hujan deras!"

Mamoru cengar-cengir. "Ehehehe… Cuma salah ngomong dikit aja, nggak usah galak-galaklah…"

"Endou, 'mendung' dan 'cerah' sangat berlawanan. Itu, sih, bukan salah ngomong sedikit," ucap Kidou.

Mamoru masih cengar-cengir dengan polosnya.

"Eh, Endou, awas! Di bagian situ lantainya basah!" teriak Shuuya saat Mamoru akan menginjak lantai yang basah akibat atap bocor.

**"HAH? UWAAAAAAA!"**

Mamoru dengan sangat 'mempesona' terpeleset. Saat terpeleset dia sempat meluncur dan kakinya menendang sebuah ember berisi air. Ember itu (dengan efek _slow motion_) melayang menuju Shiro yang sedang duel analisis (?) tentang berita Jayus Tabungan (?) yang sedang hangat-hangatnya di Jepang dengan Someoka dan Kazemaru.

"**Fubuki! Awas!"** teriak Tsunami.

** JDUAAAAAAAAAK!**

** BYUUUUUR!**

Ember berisi penuh air itu langsung menghantam kepala Shiro dan membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang _plus_ basah kuyup. Semuanya dengan panik segera menuju cowok imut bermata ngantuk itu. Membuat Mamoru yang telah berhasil menabrak 5 lemari dan tembok itu pundung dipojokan karena nggak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Kazemaru buru-buru ambil tandu dan kotak P3K. Kidou bersiap memanggil ambulans kalau-kalau ada kejadian yang nggak diinginkan. Kogure dan Kabeyama langsung menyiapkan liang kubur buat Shirou (?).

"Fubuki-san! Fubuki-san nggak apa-apa?" tanya Tachimukai.

"Fubuki! Oi!" Someoka melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shirou yang menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Dia masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan analisis Shirou soal cara kaburnya Jayus Tabungan, si tahanan yang 'rajin menabung pakai duit rakyat', dari penjaranya hanya untuk liburan. Shirou tadi masih menceritakan analisisnya kalau Jayus bisa keluar dengan cara mengancam bakal memutilasi 'itu' para penjaga kalau nggak diijinkan. Buset, otak Shirou kayaknya terkontaminasi dengan _sadisme_nya Atsuya.

"Masa gegar otak, sih?" tebak Midorikawa.

"Semoga aja enggak!" sahut Hiroto. "Bisa gawat kalau sampai begitu!"

Sebelum Midorikawa berhasil menimpali ucapan Hiroto, Shirou bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya. "Fuh…" ucap Shirou. Semua orang memandang cowok kecil itu dengan wajah lega.

"Ah, Fubu-"

Shirou langsung berdiri. **"BWAHAHAHAHA! AKU BERHASIL MENGAMBIL ALIH TUBUH INI! HUAHAHAHA! MATILAH SANA, KALIAN PARA SAMPAH! AKU AKAN MENGUASAI DUNIA! KEKEKEKEKE!"**

Semua menatap Shirou dengan wajah _horror_. Rambut Shirou sekarang lebih mencuat ke atas dan matanya… Matanya berwarna kuning menyala dengan seringaian. Kabeyama langsung ngumpet dibelakang Kogure. "Fu-Fubuki-san?" panggil Toramaru dengan agak ragu.

**"DIAM LOE, ANAK MACAN SIALAN! MASIH SD AJA SOK!"** gertak Shirou yang kontan membuat nyali Toramaru ciut. Anak yang paling muda di tim itu langsung pundung dipojokan bareng Mamoru.

**"Hiks… Hiks… Aku… anak macan sialan… Hiks…!"** gumam Toramaru yang menyesali nasibnya (?). Shuuya segera menenangkan juniornya itu. Mamoru makin pundung karena nggak ada yang nenangin dia… Kasihan, dia sekarang mulai menyiapkan tali tambang buat gantung diri…

"_Bye_, _bye_, minna… Gouenji, posisi kapten buatmu saja… Aku rela… Apalagi elo lebih ganteng dari gue... Nggak bakal ada yang keberatan dengan itu… Tachimukai… Kamu kipernya sekarang… Rawat baik-baik buku kakekku ya." Mamoru bersiap gantung diri di pohon kelapa. Untung, sih, sama Kazemaru, Shuuya, dan Aki cepat-cepat dihentikan…

Shirou langsung melenggang pergi sambil terus tertawa kayak Hiruma Yoichi dari Eyeshield 21 yang lagi sakau permen karet tanpa gula. Semuanya menelan ludah. Aura _horror_ yang ditinggalkan Shirou tadi, masih sangat terasa.

"Itu tadi… Atsuya, kan?" kata Kidou.

"Ke-kenapa… muncul sekarang?" imbuh Tachimukai. "Ba-bagaimana ini?"

"Mungkin karena terbentur ember tadi otaknya langsung error?" tebak Tsunami.

"Ah, anu… Atsuya itu siapa ya?" tanya Toramaru.

Shuuya menatap Toramaru. "Dia adik kembarnya Fubuki. Sudah meninggal. Tapi, dulu saat kami melawan Aliea, diri Fubuki bisa menjadi diri Atsuya. Sifat mereka pun bertolak belakang sekali."

"Seperti kepribadian ganda ya?" tebak Tobitaka.

"Kira-kira seperti itu," ucap Kidou. "Tapi, berkat Gouenji, Fubuki bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri kembali."

"Gouenji-san hebat! Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Toramaru.

Shuuya menatap langit-langit. Agak gugup. "Itu… seperti yang kulakukan padamu dulu… Saat kau masih tidak mau menendang bola ke gawang… Itu, pada saat melawan Fire Dragon."

Toramaru tercekat. Dia reflek memegang bahunya yang dulu kena tendangan bola Shuuya. **"DITENDANG JUGA?" **Dia masih ingat saat dia ditendang pakai bola dulu. Wow, dia meringis mengingatnya. Tapi, berkat itu dia menjadi mau lagi menendangkan bola ke gawang.

"Iya, tapi kalau Fubuki, sampai terlempar bareng bolanya, lho!" ucap Tsunami.

"Oh iya! Kalau nggak salah aku juga pernah kau tendang ya, Gouenji?" celetuk Mamoru. "Itu, lho, pas lawan Teikoku…"

"Gouenji-san… Caramu benar-benar ampuh ya…" komentar Tachimukai.

"Mungkin, kalau saat kita di SMP Yokato itu ada Goenji, kau bakal kena tendang lagi, Endou," kata Kidou. Dia ingat saat Mamoru kehilangan semangat di SMP Yokato itu. Wow, kalau ada Shuuya, mungkin Mamoru sudah ditendang sekuat tenaga pakai Fire Tornado. Oh, sungguh adegan yang _thriller_ (?)…

Kabeyama mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, tuh!"

"Bah! Aku saja sudah berhasrat menendangnya pake bola saat itu!" celetuk Kogure.

"Eeeh? Jadi, waktu Endou-san nggak latihan itu… Endou-san pas lagi kehilangan semangat, toh!" kata Tachimukai kaget. "Astaga! Aku nggak tahu!"

"Memang sengaja nggak kami kasih tahu, kok," ucap Aki. "Maaf ya, Tachimukai-kun."

"Eh, tak apa-apa, kok!"

"Ah, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya mengingat itu! Kita harus mengembalikan Fubuki ke wujud aslinya!" kata Kidou.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Mamoru.

"Macam mana, nih?" sahut Fudou dengan logat Upin dan Ipin yang fasih (?). Semua orang langsung menatap cowok berambut 'wow' itu.

Kidou menatapnya horror. "Fudou… Kau tadi…"

"… Kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Semuanya kebingungan. Mereka sangat yakin tadi Fudou berbicara dengan gaya Upin dan Ipin yang sangat fasih. Tapi, hal itu langsung ditepis jauh-jauh. Sumpah, ngeri banget ngebayangin Fudou bertingkah kayak Upin dan Ipin.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya ngembaliinnya? Dihantam lagi kepalanya?" tebak Tsunami.

"Ya-yang ada sebelum berhasil menghantamnya, kita yang dimutilasi…" kata Kabeyama dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"I-iya juga…" imbuh Mamoru.

Kidou menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau Atsuya tidak mau kembali dengan cara kasar… Maka, ayo kita buat dia ingin kembali dengan sendirinya!"

"Eeeh? Bagaimana caranya, Kidou?" tanya Mamoru kaget.

**"Ufufufufufu…"** Seringaian terlukis di wajah Kidou. _**"Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu, Atsuya…"**_

_**'HITAM! KIDOU JADI HITAM! DIA KERASUKAN!'**_jerit seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan (kecuali Kidou sendiri dan Fudou).

Apakah yang dimaksud Kidou dengan 'mimpi buruk'?

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

**= OMAKE : Seandainya Ada Gouenji… =

* * *

**

Jika saat Mamoru kehilangan semangat di SMP Yokato dulu masih ada Shuuya… Kira-kira inilah yang terjadi…

Mamoru dengan wajah penuh keputusasaan menyendiri di atap sekolah. Wajahnya tertunduk. Kepergian Kazemaru dan Kurimatsu benar-benar membuatnya terpukul… Dia tetap berada di sana semenjak kepergian mereka. Lha, trus bagaimana kalau dia mau pipis atau BAB? Apakah dia buang di sana juga? Atau dia tahan? Atau Mamoru memiliki WC _portable_ sekali pakai yang bisa dimunculkan kapan saja dan dimana saja? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu… Lagipula omake ini ada bukan untuk membahas itu, kan?

Keadaan kapten yang biasanya ceria itu benar-benar membuat seluruh tim ikut sedih. Natsumi saja sampai rasanya tidak tahan buat memutilasi Mamoru saking keselnya. Akhirnya, Gouenji Shuuya, si _ace striker_ SMP Raimon turun tangan. Cowok yang _cool_ tapi sebenarnya penyayang itu naik ke atap dengan mengapit bola sepak.

"Hai, aku Goenji Shuuya. Siapa kau?" ucap Shuuya dingin.

Mamoru mengangkat wajahnya. Agak bingung. **"A-apa maksudmu?"** ucapnya dengan wajah _horror_. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

Shuuya _sweatdrop_. "Sumpah, wajahmu alay banget… Biasa aja kale…"

"Iya, tapi apa maksudmu? Jelas aku ini Endou Mamoru!"

"Kau? Si Endou? Bukan! Jangan ngaco kau! Kau bukan Endou!" gertak Shuuya. "Endou yang kukenal adalah orang yang kuat dan pantang menyerah! Bukan seorang pengecut yang lemah seperti kau!"

"…semua hal akan berubah… Tidak terkecuali aku dan kau… Semua pasti akan berubah…"

**DUAAAAAAAAAK!**

Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam perut Mamoru. "Jangan bercanda! Kau bukan Endou! Tendangan seperti itu, Endou bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah!"

"…"

Shuuya mendekati bola yang terpental kembali setelah menghujam perut Mamoru. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau kehilangan harapan? Akan mati? **YANG BENAR SAJA! KALAU KITA KEHILANGAN SEBUAH HARAPAN, MAKA KITA HANYA PERLU MENCARI HARAPAN ITU LAGI! KITA CARI KEMBALI! MULAI DARI NOL BUKAN MASALAH!**" teriak Shuuya sambil berkali-kali menendangkan bola ke Mamoru.

"Harapan… Kau gila? Itu sudah hilang… Kita tak akan menemukannya."

"Jika… harapan tak ditemukan…" Shuuya bersiap menendang. "**APA SALAHNYA JIKA KITA BUAT SENDIRI HARAPAN ITU?** Jika tidak menemukannya, ya kita buat saja! Endou yang kukenal pasti akan meneriakkan hal itu!" Kaki Shuuya sudah terayun ke belakang untuk menendang bola sekuat tenaga. **"KAU DENGAR ITU, PENGECUT?"**

Mamoru tercekat dengan ucapan Shuuya. "Membuat harapan…?" Dia merasakan semangat kembali merayapi hatinya. Dia menatap ke depan, ke bola yang sekarang melesat menuju dirinya, bola yang dipenuhi perasaan seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven. _'Ya, tidak ada salahnya, kan, jika kita membuat harapan sendiri?'_ Mamoru tersenyum. Dipasangnya kuda-kuda.

"Ini, sih, tendangan lemah! **GOD HAND!**"

Shuuya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Mamoru berhasil menahan tendangannya itu. _'Ya… Ini baru Endou yang kukenal.'_

"Hah! Gouenji, kalau ngasih tendangan yang bermutu dikit, dong… Begini, sih, masih terlalu gampang!" seru Mamoru. Dia nyengir lebar lalu bersiap untuk mengacungkan jempolnya. "Yeaaaaah! **GYAAAAAAAA! ADUH, SAKIT!**" Luka-luka yang dia dapatkan dari 'hujan' tendangan tadi baru terasa sakit sekarang. **"UWAAAAAAAH!"**

Wow, memang Mamoru berakhir di RS selama sehari penuh… Tapi, setidaknya 'Mamoru' sudah kembali…

* * *

**= OMAKE SESSION : END =

* * *

**

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX**

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Chapter yang singkat! Huff, tidak sepertiku saja…"

Kogure : "Ushishishi, jujur saja kalau sebenarnya ini akan kau buat oneshot, kan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "I-iya, sih… Awalnya mau oneshot, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat jadi kepanjangan… Ehehehe… Jadi, dibikin _multi-chapter_ saja! Biar lebih seru juga! Nggak perlu takut dengan update lama… Soalnya sudah selesai hingga chapter terakhir! Tinggal _post-post_, doang!"

Mamoru : "Oh! Baguslah!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Eh, umm… Tapi, masalahnya aku ini termasuk orang yang nggak direstui buat ke warnet… Tiap kesana selalu warnetnya pas penuh! Hiks… Mana laptopku entah mengapa tiap selesai diservis, begitu habis dipakai internet langsung _error_! Trus laptop punya bapakku yang sekarang kupakai, nggak mau baca modem! Jadi, tiap kucolokin modemnya ke laptop, laptopnya nggak bereaksi apa-apa. Padahal di laptopku yang tiap habis dipakai internet langsung _error_ itu bisa, lho! Hiks, hiks."

Hi-chan : "Sabar…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ah! Tapi, nggak usah dipikirinlah! Yosh, review, minna! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian!"

P.S : Btw, akhir-akhir ini fandom Inazuma Eleven sepi, yah, sama fanfic Indonesia...


	2. The Nightmare

A/N : Huwaaaaa! Terima kasih buat yang sudah review! *lambai-lambai* Lalu makasih yang udah ngasih ucapan selamat datang… Umm, yah, walau saya bukan _newbie_ dan bukan pertama kali ini ngepost fanfic di Inazuma Eleven… (iya, akun asli saya 4869fans-nikazemaru. Udah baca fanfic Inazuma Eleven saya yang Hidden Secret? *digampar karena promosi*) Tapi, nggak apa-apa, deh! Ehehehe… Ok, ini lanjutannya! Semoga bisa menghibur!

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven itu punya… Level-10, yach? *digorok* Ehehehe, Level-5, kan? Iya, kaaaaaaan? *ditendang*

Warning (s) : **OOC** (heeh… Kagak ada yang nggak OOC di fanficku), **GAJE** (sampe saya sendiri bingung), **GARING** (krenyes, krenyes getooo…), dan apa lagi ya?

N.B : Ada sedikit ralat untuk chapter kemarin. Toramaru ditendang Gouenji bukan pas lawan Fire Dragon. Saya tahu, tapi entah mengapa, kok, lupa buat ngedit… Ehehehe… Iiih, Toramaru itu imut banget, sih! **Gemeeeees!** *nggak nyambung*

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

**= Wake Up, Fubuki! =**

**= Chapter 2 : The Nightmare =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =

* * *

**

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

Atsuya, yang pakai tubuh Shirou, sedang jalan-jalan di Kota Inazuma dengan santai. Kalau ada yang nggak sengaja menabraknya, dia bakal langsung membentak orang itu sampai orang itu nyalinya ciut. Bahkan tadi dia baru saja mengalahkan seorang yakuza. Wow, kakak-adik tapi sifatnya benar-benar beda 180 derajat ya…

Jauh dibelakang Atsuya… Shuuya, Toramaru, dan Mamoru sudah mengintainya. Ditangan Shuuya ada _walkie-talkie_. "**Flame** kepada **Penguin**, kami melihat **Devil**, ganti."

Tak lama terdengar suara Kidou dari _walkie-talkie_. _"Penguin kepada Flame, rencana A-1."_

"Eh, Kidou! Aku kasih kode kerenan dikit napa!" keluh Mamoru pada Kidou lewat _walkie-talkie_ yang dibawa Shuuya. "Masa kodeku '**Freak**'? Emang 'Freak' itu artinya apa, sih?"

Toramaru sweatdrop. "Umm, Endou-san nilai bahasa Inggrisnya berapa?"

_"Selalu stabil diantara nilai 2-4…"_ jawab Kidou dengan _cool_ dari _walkie-talkie._ _"Flame, hubungi Inazuma 3."_

Shuuya mengganti frekuensi _walkie-talkie_nya. "Flame kepada **Red**, rencana A-1."

_"Hai."_ Terdengar suara Hiroto.

Yup, untuk mengembalikan _personality_ Shirou seperti semula, Kidou sudah merencanakan untuk membuat Atsuya kembali dengan sendirinya. Caranya? Yaitu dengan membuat Atsuya tidak betah. Untuk itu seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan dibagi menjadi kelompok kecil-kecil agar mudah dalam 'membuat kehidupan Atsuya mengerikan'. Masing-masing anggota diberi kode dan dipimpin satu ketua yang berhak memegang _walkie-talkie_. Berikut daftarnya :

* * *

**Target : **Fubuki Atsuya (Devil)

**Inazuma 1**

Kidou Yuuto (Penguin) = ketua, pemimpin seluruh tim Inazuma

Sakuma Jirou (Pirate)

Fudou Akio (Punk)

**Inazuma 2**

Gouenji Shuuya (Flame) = ketua (N.B : awalnya mau pake _code name_ _Fire_, tapi menurutku kerenan _Flame_)

Endou Mamoru (Freak)

Utsunomiya Toramaru (Tiger)

**Inazuma 3**

Kiyama Hiroto (Red) = ketua

Midorikawa Ryuuji (Happy)

Kurimatsu (Monkey)

Someoka Ryuugo (Bald)

**Inazuma 4**

Kazemaru Ichirouta (Wind) = ketua

Kogure Yuuya (Joke)

Kabeyama Heigoro (Wall)

Hijikata Raiden (Brother)

**Inazuma 5**

Tobitaka Seiya (Eagle) = ketua

Tachimukai Yuuki (Chili)

Tsunami Jousuke (Ocean)

* * *

Kidou, yang sedang mengamati Atsuya dari atas gedung, mengatur frekuensi _walkie-talkie_nya lagi. "Penguin kepada Wind, bagaimana keadaannya? Ganti!"

_"Wind kepada Penguin! Kami hampir selesai! Inazuma 5 sudah bergabung, ganti!"_

"Bagus, ganti!"

_"Ushishishishi… Ini Joke! Disini bagus sekali! Ushishishi…"_ kata Kogure yang menyerobot _walkie-talkie_.

_"Eeh? Tapi, apa benar nggak apa-apa, nih? Sampai harus…"_ ucap Kabeyama.

_"Ushishishi… Tak masalah!"_

_ "Nah, karena lagi disini, ayo kita kuras kulkasnya!"_ sorak Tsunami.

_ "Tsunami-san! Hentikan! Ah, Kabeyama-san! Uah! Kogure-san! Hijikata-san! __**Kumohon hentikan!**__"_ jerit Tachimukai panik. Sakuma, Fudou, dan Kidou sweatdrop mendengar keributan dari _walkie-talkie_ itu.

_ "Tachimukai! Kamu nggak apa-apa? Eh, kalian semua! Hentikan! __**ITU KULKAS ORANG! KULKAS ORANG!**__"_ teriak Kazemaru.

_**"U-uuugh…"**_

_ "Eh? Tunggu kenapa tiba-tiba ada aura horror ya?" _celetuk Kogure.

_ "Nggak ta-eh-tunggu! Ta-Ta-Tachimukai bergetar!"_ ucap Tsunami.

_ "Ja-jangan-jangan…" _tebak Kabeyama.

_**"MAOU…"**_

_ "Ta-Tachimukai! Sadarlah!"_ jerit Hijikata.

_**"THE…"**_

_**"KABUUUUUR!"**_

_**"HAND!"**_

_**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_** "JANGAN KABUR KALIAN! MUGEN THE HAND!"**_

Terdengar suara jeritan, tangisan, teriakan minta ampun, dan ringisan yang sangat menyayat hati dari _walkie-talkie_ ditangan Kidou. Disela-sela suara berisik itu ada suara Kazemaru yang berusaha menyelamatkan 'para korban' dan Tachimukai yang kebingungan. _"Ah! Tsunami-san! Hijikata-san! Kogure-san! Lalu, Kabeyama-san! Ke-kenapa kalian berdarah?"_

Kidou sweatdrop. _'Tachimukai… Kamu itu sebenarnya malaikat apa setan? Atau jangan-jangan dua-duanya?'_ pikir Kidou.

_"Bzzzz… Um, Penguin, ini Eagle… Itu saja yang dapat kami laporkan… Nanti kita sambung… __**Bzzzzzzzzz…**__"_ Sambungan terputus. Kidou menghela nafas. Untung saja dia tidak memasukkan Mamoru ke kelompok itu. Kalau iya, kasihan sekali Tobitaka dan Kazemaru… Mereka mungkin bakal _stress_ karena Tachimukai bakal berubah jadi 'monster' lebih sering karena Mamoru yang lebih susah diatur…

Tiba-tiba _walkie-talkie_ ditangan Kidou berbunyi gemerisik lagi. _"Red kepada Penguin, Devil sepertinya akan pulang ke rumah. Ganti!"_

Kidou menyeringai. "Penguin kepada Red, mimpi buruk akan di mulai. Sebarkan."

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

Atsuya membuka pintu rumahnya. "Huff, asyik juga. Enaknya langsung tidur!" Cowok bermata kuning itu segera membuka kamarnya. **"A-APA-APAAN INI?"** umpatnya begitu melihat betapa 'menyilaukan'nya kamar itu.

Dekorasi kamar itu di dominasi dengan warna _pink_ yang begitu… _girly_… Dari tembok, sprei, karpet… Mata Atsuya langsung kelilipan. Apalagi saat melihat ada lautan boneka lucu dan berwarna _pinky_ ada di atas meja. Saat dia membuka lemari baju, dia juga melihat baju yang ada disana semua berwarna _pink_! _Pink_ dengan motif yang kalo nggak bunga-bunga, ya hati atau boneka lucu. Bulu kuduk Atsuya berdiri semua. Dia langsung alergi warna _pink_.

Cepat-cepat dia keluar kamar itu sebelum dia kejang-kejang ditempat dengan mulut berbusa. "Mungkin lebih baik aku makan dulu…" katanya. Dia segera menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa dimakan. Tapi… Yang ada dikulkas hanyalah… "I-ini… Kenapa penuh bungkus makanan begini? Lha, trus ini, kok, juga ada banyak anak ayam hidup dikulkas? Masa telur ayam yang ada dikulkas pada menetas?"

"Petok! Petok!" sahut para anak ayam yang ada dikulkas itu. Bahagia karena akhirnya merasakan hawa hangat dari luar. Mereka segera keluar dan berlarian mengelilingi Atsuya dengan gembira. Atsuya tanpa basa-basi melempar para anak-anak ayam tak berdosa itu ke kamar _pink_ tadi. Dikuncinya pintu kamar itu.

"Masa bodo! Aku ingin buang air besar, sekalian mandi saja!"

Atsuya membuka pintu kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi mata Atsuya langsung kelilipan. Karena… Banyak sekali gelembung-gelembung sabun dan busa-busa di kamar mandi itu. Lengkap dengan mainan bebek karet berbagai warna dan ukuran… Peralatan mandi memang sudah lengkap. Tapi… Shampoo aroma mawar? Pasta gigi anak-anak rasa _strawberry_? Sikat gigi anak-anak? Sabun aroma melati? Lulur mandi aroma kemenyan? Handuk gambar Power Rangers? Oh, Atsuya hampir saja mencret di celana…

Karena sudah nggak tahan, Atsuya cepat-cepat menuju kloset. Dia berusaha nggak muntah karena kloset itu entah mengapa punya gambar Aphrodi berpose (?). Setelah lega telah 'menunaikan' tugasnya, Atsuya menyiram kloset itu. Dan yang bikin dia kaget… Warna air kloset itu… **PINK DENGAN AROMA MAWAR!** Atsuya begidik. Buru-buru dia keluar kamar mandi.

**"Ru-rumah macam apa ini…?"** kata Atsuya dengan wajah _horror_.

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

Atsuya keluar rumah dengan tampang awut-awutan karena dari kemarin nggak mandi (yaiks!) dan nggak makan. Dia juga agak masuk angin karena tidur di sofa. Dia juga masih trauma karena kemarin saat dia ingin nonton TV, acara TV-nya hanya ada kartun anak-anak plus tayangan Awas Ada Bule dan Opera Van Jontor! (?) yang bikin Atsuya pengin ngemil racun detik itu juga.

"Ah, setidaknya, hari ini aku bisa main keluar… Lebih enak diluar…"

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, sesosok orang dengan rambut gimbal, mengintainya. "Ufufufufu… Apakah benar begitu?" Diambilnya _walkie-talkie_. "Penguin kepada semua… Rencana A-2."

Tak lama, ada suara. _"Wind kepada Penguin, Devil sudah terlihat, ganti!"_

"Bagus, ayo kita mulai!"

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

Atsuya memasuki sebuah café untuk sarapan dan minum kopi. "Hei, pelayan!" Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan menu. Atsuya menerima menu itu dan mengamati pelayan tadi. "Heh, apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Hanya perasaan anda saja, tuan…" sahut pelayan itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pesan ini lalu minumnya kopi hitam! Ingat, nggak pake lama!"

"Baik."

Pelayan itu pergi ke dapur. Seseorang dengan _headband_ orange menyambutnya. "Gouenji! Akting yang bagus! Penyamaranmu juga keren!" Ohohoho… Jangan kaget… Demi mengembalikan Shirou, penyamaran bisa dibilang merupakan kunci penting. Dan karena salah satu tim Inazuma ada di café, berarti mereka sudah pasti menyamar menjadi orang yang pasti dan biasa ada di sana. Oke, bagi kalian yang _fans_ sama ketua Inazuma 2, siapkan imajinasimu. Ya, Gouenji Shuuya, _striker_ nan keren yang selalu bikin author jerit-jerit gemes kali ini memang memakai seragam _butler_ dan memakai kacamata juga topi hitam. Toramaru, si macan imut yang pakai baju koki, ikut mengangguk. Setuju kalau Shuuya emang kelihatan keren abis dengan dandanan itu.

"Biasa saja. Toramaru, ini pesanannya," kata Shuuya. Toramaru menerima kertas itu dan mulai bekerja. Shuuya mengambil _walkie-talkie_ dari jasnya. "Flame kepada Penguin, Devil sudah memesan. Ganti."

_"Penguin kepada Flame, apa dia curiga?"_

"Awalnya, tapi berhasil kuatasi…"

_"Bagus. Lanjutkan."_

Kidou mengatur frekuensi _walkie-talkie_. "Penguin kepada Red, apakah sudah siap? Ganti!"

"_Red kepada Penguin, sudah siap."_

"Bagus, segera laksanakan."

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

Atsuya mengamati seisi café. "Hmm, lumayan juga disini…"

Klining!

Masuklah serombongan orang ke café. Atsuya mengamati orang-orang yang berjumlah 3 itu. _'Rasanya aku kenal mereka… Tapi, masa, sih?'_ Diamatinya saat pelayan yang tadi menghampiri orang-orang itu. Setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan itu kembali menghilang ke dapur. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang dari kelompok itu ambruk kelantai lalu kejang-kejang.

"**UWAAAAA! PENYAKIT GILA DIA KAMBUH! TOLONG! TOLONG!"** teriak seseorang yang memakai topi. Sekilas bisa kita lihat rambut merah dari balik topi itu.

"**GYAAAAAAA! GAWAT! DIA 'KAN KALAU KAMBUH SUKA NYERANG ORANG!"** teriak salah satu dari mereka yang paling kecil dengan plester dihidungnya dan bertudung.

"**AAAAAAAAAARGH!"** teriak orang yang lagi kambuh itu. Dia langsung melempari Atsuya dengan kursi. Atsuya segera menghindar. **"GRAAAAAAAAH!"** Orang itu mengobrak-abrik café.

Seorang _cleaning service_ dengan topi dan ikat kepala putih berlari menuju orang yang kambuh itu. "Panggil ambulance!" teriak _cleaning service_ itu.

"Uwah!" teriak cowok bertopi dengan rambut merah itu. Dia baru saja menghindari lemparan ember berisi cairan pembersih lantai. Tapi, entah sebuah kesengajaan atau kebetulan, Atsuya sedang dibelakangnya. Tentu dia langsung terkena lemparan ember itu.

**BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!**

Atsuya terpaku ditempat. _'Ini cuma aku yang lagi sial atau gimana, sih?'_ Tak lama kemudian 3 orang berpakaian ala petugas rumah sakit datang. Pemimpinnya memiliki rambut gimbal yang diikat dan memakai kacamata juga masker. Dibelakangnya ada petugas yang memakai _eye-patch_ dan seorang petugas lagi yang berambut ekor kuda. Mereka juga memakai masker. Si pemimpin menyuntikkan obat bius dengan sangat cekatan kepada orang yang kambuh tadi. "Baik, cepat bawa ke ambulance!" titahnya kepada anak buahnya. Lalu dia menatap cowok bertopi dengan rambut merah tadi. "Apa kau temannya?"

"Ya, dengan dia," ucapnya sambil menunjuk cowok kecil berplester disampingnya.

"Hmm, silakan ikut kami."

Kejadian ricuh tadi pun reda. Atsuya menghela nafas lega. Saatnya sarapan…

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

Sebuah mobil ambulance menjauh dari café tempat kericuhan tadi. Sirenenya terdengar nyaring dan membuat para pengendara jalan satu persatu memberi jalan. Di dalam ambulance, si pasien bangkit dari dipannya. "Fuah! Kidou, elo jahat banget sama gue!" keluh pasien itu sambil membuka topi yang dipakainya tadi. Bisa kita lihat kepala berwarna pink dibalik topi itu. Yup, orang yang berakting sebagai orang dengan penyakit gila kambuh itu adalah Someoka Ryuugo!

"Tidak apa-apalah, aktingmu bagus, kok!" puji cowok bertopi dengan rambut merah, Kiyama Hiroto.

"Tapi, tetap saja! Aku nggak terima!"

"Sst! Ini demi mengembalikan Fubuki juga," kata Kidou, yang menyamar menjadi dokter itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana cara kalian dapat ambulance gini?" tanya Hiroto.

"Hello? Masih ingat 'kan kalau ada anak direktur rumah sakit di tim kita?" ucap Fudou yang duduk di paling pojok.

Hiroto kaget. "Hee? Anak direktur rumah sakit? Emang a-eh-**OH IYA!**" Cowok itu langsung ingat. Dia menepuk kepalanya. "Gouenji! Si Gouenji, kan? Tapi, tetap saja… Bagaimana caranya? Bukannya hubungan mereka nggak gitu baik?"

"Aku bikin sebuah surat permintaan palsu, lalu Gouenji yang nyeludupin suratnya. Selesai sudah!" ucap Fudou santai.

Kidou mengambil _walkie-talkie_. "Penguin kepada Flame, bagaimana kondisinya? Ganti!"

_"Flame kepada Penguin, Devil baru saja pergi. Ganti."_

"Bagus. Segera ke lokasi berikutnya."

"Oya, aku dari tadi merinding… Kalian membicarakanku?"

_'Gila, ni anak firasatnya bagus banget!' _batin semua orang di ambulance itu. "Umm… Yah… Kau bisa bilang begitu," kata Kidou.

Kidou mengganti frekuensi. "Penguin kepada Eagle, bagaimana kondisinya? Ganti!"

_"Eagle kepada Penguin, segalanya sudah siap. Inazuma 4 telah bersama kami."_

"Ufufufufu… Mimpi buruk selanjutnya akan dimulai."

* * *

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

**= TO BE CONTINUE =

* * *

**

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX

* * *

**

**= OMAKE : SQUEAL or SCREAM? =**

"Eh, kita ke café itu, yuk!" kata seorang cewek berambut dikuncir.

"Hee? Yakin loe? Café itu katanya makanannya nggak enak, lho? Trus pelayannya jelek…" ucap temannya yang memakai topi.

"Hah? Kamu pernah makan disana?"

"Nggak. Aku dikasih tahu temanku."

Cewek dengan rambut dikucir itu geleng-geleng. "Ckck… _No! No!_ Nggak boleh bilang gitu kalau kau belum ngebuktiinnya! Yuk, masuk! Aku traktir!" Si cewek bertopi dengan pasrah mengikuti temannya. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman. Tak lama kemudian seorang _butler_ menghampiri mereka.

"Ini menu kami hari ini… Silakan," ucap sang butler.

2 orang cewek itu terpukau. Mereka tak bisa melepas pandangan mereka ke butler itu. _'OMG! KEREN BUANGEEETZ!'_ jerit mereka.

"Mmm, maaf? Ada-"

**"KYAAAAAAAAA! KAMU KEREN BANGEET!"** teriak cewek yang rambutnya dikuncir.

"Eh, umm, terima kasih?" jawab sang butler yang ternyata Gouenji Shuuya itu.

"Ah, aku kenal kau! Kau pasti _striker cool_ yang namanya Gouenji Shuuya itu, kan? Ya ampun! Nggak kusangka kamu bakal sekeren ini! **KYAAAAAAA!**" jerit cewek yang satunya. Karena tomboy, cewek bertopi ini tentu mengikuti perkembangan sepak bola Jepang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shuuya berhasil menghentikan teriakan-teriakan histeris para cewek itu. Sebab bahaya banget kalau nanti sampai ketahuan Atsuya yang sebentar lagi akan datang! Setelah selesai mencatat, Shuuya membawa pesanan itu ke dapur. Toramaru menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur. "Ada apa, sih, Gouenji-san? Berisik sekali tadi," ucapnya.

"Itu, ada pelanggan yang..."

Kata-kata Shuuya terpotong oleh sebuah jeritan yang sangat histeris. **"KYAAAAAAAAAA! KOKINYA IMUT BANGET!"**

**"HUWAAAAAH! ITU 'KAN SI MACAN IMUT, UTSUNOMIYA TORAMARU!"** imbuh si cewek bertopi. "Imut bangeeet!"

"Hah? Itu pemain Inazuma Japan juga? Ya ampun! Setelah ini aku pasti bakal ngikutin pertandingan sepak bola yang ada Inazuma Japan-nya!" kata si cewek berkuncir.

"Iya, kan! Sudah kubilang, tim nasional Jepang buat FFI sekarang itu keren-keren sama imut-imut! Kamu, sih, nggak percaya!"

"Iiiih! Aku jadi ingin lihat siapa aja anggotanya!"

"Aku punya fotonya!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Imut dan keren semua, deh!** Kyaaaaaaaaa!**"

Toramaru _sweatdrop_. "Dapat _fans_ baru, sih... Tapi..."

"Sudah, biarkan saja mereka. Ini pesanannya."

"Hai, Gouenji-san!"

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Haaaai! Udah dibaca, kan? Setelah ini... **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! YAY!**"


End file.
